A previous system had only one intelligent network trigger detection point implemented, which was termed an analyze information trigger detection point. The analyze information trigger detection point (TDP) was `armed` on its supporting service switching point (SSP). When certain criteria were satisfied, this TDP `fired` and the SSP queried its corresponding service control point (SCP) for further instructions related to this single trigger detection point for the instant telephone call.
ETSI ETS-300 374-1 Annex C specifies an intelligent network capability set number one (IN-CS1). Eight capabilities are specified in this IN-CS1: collect information, analyze information, route select failure, busy, no answer, answer, disconnect and abandon. It is worth noting that the analyze information capability is close to the function of the single trigger detection point of the previously known system described in the previous paragraph.
One problem that confronts telecommunication systems companies and service providers using such an intelligent network is how to implement these eight specified capabilities. A related problem is how to implement these eight specified capabilities as part of the intelligent network of a telecommunication system in order to expedite calling operations. Further, it is desirable that these eight specified capabilities have multiple trigger factors that may readily be controlled and observed by a system operator to provide a flexible and intelligent network.